Obrolan Pagi
by Kiyone Hiruma
Summary: "Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mamori setelah memberikan senyun termanisnya pada sang suami. "Hm," jawab Youichi singkat. Dia mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan.


**Disclaimer: Yuusuke Murata and Riichiro Inagaki**

selamat membaca... ^^

Obrolan Pagi

Youichi membuka matanya perlahan. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya setelah tangannya meraba kesamping dan tidak menemukan apa pun, atau tepatnya siapa pun, kecuali hangat dan bau vanila yang masih tersisa. Sesaat dia menggeliat diatas tempat tidur, masih sedikit enggan untuk bangun karena sekarang masih jam 5.48 pagi. Tapi toh tidak ada yang bisa dipeluk saat ini, rasanya tidak enak untuk kembali tidur. Jadi dia pun menyibak selimutnya dan mulai barjalan malas keluar kamar barnuansa hangat itu.

Kaki-kakinya yang telanjang menelusuri lantai kayu apartemennya, tahu betul handak kemana. Diambang pintu dia barhanti. Sambil melipat tangan di dada dan bersandar dikusen pintu, Youichi mengamati seorang wanita yang membelakanginya. Sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan pria itu disana. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir tipisnya saat dia mengamati wanita bersurai _auburn _yang mondar-mandir didepan konter dapur dengan cekatan dan terampil menyiapkan sarapan.

Jujur saja, tak pernah sekali pun Youichi bermimpi mendapatkan wanita seperti wanita itu sebagai menejer, kekasih, istri... _Istri._ Maksudku, sunguh, dia adalah wanita idaman! Dia cantik, baik hati, dilihat dari parlakuannya pada bocah-yang-sering-dipanggil-Youichi-dengan-nama-cebol-sialan itu saja sudah menggambarkan dengan sangat jelas bahwa dia adalah istri ideal bagi semua laki-laki. Belum lagi predikat Malaikat Deimon yang setia menempel dibelakag namanya. Sedangkan Youichi? Berbalik 180o dengan semua yang tertulis diatas. Dia adalah iblis Deimon, ingat?

Tak mau tertangkap basah sedang memandangi wanita _auburn_ itu, Youichi segera menyudahinya. Dia kemudian melangkah ke salah satu kursi meja makan dimana didepannya telah tersedia secangkir kopi yang samar-samar masih mengepul asapnya. Mamori, wanita _auburn_ itu menoleh saat mendengar Youichi menarik kursi agar dia bisa duduk.

"Kau sudah bangun?" tanya Mamori setelah memberikan senyun termanisnya pada sang suami.

"Hm," jawab Youichi singkat. Dia mengangkat cangkir kopinya dan menyesapnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?" Mamori kembali bertanya alih alih memulai obrolan pagi mereka.

"Hm," sahut Youichi singkat sekali lagi.

Mamori menautkan alisnya setelah mendengar jawaban yang tidak bisa disebut jawaban dari sang suami. Dia tersenyum penuh arti dan menghentikan kegiatannya. Wanita itu melangkah kebelakang suaminya, sedikit membungkuk, dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher dan punak laki laki yang sangat dia sayangi tersebut. Sedikit mengendus leher jenjang itu sebelum dirinya kembali bertanya dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Bagaimana tidurmu, nyenyak?" Kali ini Mamori menambahkan sebuah kecupan di leher Youichi setelah selesai bertanya, berharap kali ini respon pria _spike blonde_ itu lebih baik dari dua huruf yaitu H dan M yang dijadikan satu membentuk sebuah gumaman.

Namun Youichi malah melepas belitan lengan istrinya. Hal itu langsung membuat sang istri terlihat kecewa —jelas sekali terlihat— tapi Youichi tak membiarkannya berlangsung lama. Dia melepas pelukan hangat sang istri hanya agar dia bisa menarik istrinya ke pangkuannya. Kini giliran jari-jari Youichi yang saling bartautan, melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Mamori denagn nyaman. Mata tosca jernihnya menatap Mamori —yang juga tengah menatapnya— sayang.

"Menyenangkan," gumam Youichi lembut tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang istri.

Mamori tersenyum senang dan kembali melingkarkan kedua lengannya di leher Youichi. Dia bertanya lagi, "Kau memimpikan sesuatu? Memimpikanku mungkin..."

"Menurutmu?" Youichi balas bertanya sementara jarinya membelai pipi mulus Mamori.

"Emm... iya."

Youichi mendengus sekali di sertai dengan senyum miringnya. Kemudian dia menarik dagu istrinya lebih dekat hingga bibir mereka menyatu, berbagi ciuman. Bibir tipis laki laki itu melumat dengan lembut bibir ranum sang istri, membuat sensasi yang menyenangkan, menggairahkan bagi Mamori. Youichi baru melepas ciumannya saat di rasa keduanya telah kehabisan oksigen dalam paru masing-masing. Laki laki itu kini nyengir lebar saat mendapati wajah istrinya merah padam.

_Cantik_ batin pria itu, puas dengan hasil kerjanya barusan.

_~fin~_


End file.
